Anatomía según Ami
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Una exitosa doctora tiene un pasado que la atormenta y que nadie conoce. Podrá la llegada de nuevos profesionales romper ese caparazón que creo y darse una chance de ser feliz? Advertencia: Aun no se que habrá!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Este era parte de un reto para la pagina Originales Lady´s Kou, el cual por falta de tiempo no pude continuar, aunque estaba mas de la mitad hecha!

ANATOMÍA SEGÚN AMI

Capitulo 1

Una parte de mí

Ami era una niña muy bien educada con muchas aspiraciones y metas. Principalmente ser una gran doctora y porque no, superar a su madre. Es por esto que se dedico a estudiar todo lo que pudo, logrando ser el mejor promedio de la escuela y el segundo de Japón. A los 15 años y a través de su esfuerzo termino el secundario y de esta manera un paso más para cumplir su sueño. Se podría decir que con su esfuerzo recibió su merecida recompensa y logro obtener la única beca a nivel nacional en Alemania más precisamente en la Charité-Universidad de Medicina de Berlín. De esta manera la joven de 15 años iría a tierras germanas con la única convicción de ser la mejor, pero no contaba con que la vida le daría un revés que no pudo controlar.

Tras unos meses de estudio ella fue la mejor de la clase y sin proponérselo se hizo muy unida al profesor de la cátedra de anatomía. Al estar tan metida en los estudios ella no tenía amigos que la aconsejaran, solo sus profesores. Es por eso que Zoisite Lerer, un hombre joven de 30 años, que al igual que ella su madre era japonesa, otra de las razones que sean más unidos. Su pelo largo agarrado con una coleta corta y por su pulcro andar, hacía que muchos pensaran que era gay, cosa que no molestaba a muchas estudiantes, que al igual que Ami, suspiraran por él. Sin que la japonesa se lo proponga se enamoro de este y en una de sus tantas reuniones de estudio ellos se dejaron llevar por sus deseos. Para Ami fue su primera vez, pero para Zoisite solo fue una conquista más. Pasaron las semanas hasta que una noche, en la que Ami iba a declararle su amor y darle una gran noticia, él no fue el galán que conoció.

\- Pero no lo entiendo… – Respondió Ami con los ojos llorosos.

\- Ya te lo dije Ami. Lo nuestro es una cosa pasajera. Yo te dije claramente que me iría a Estados Unidos como profesor de Harvard y tú regresarías a Japón a terminar tu carrera.

\- Pero yo te amo y tengo algo importante que decirte. – Responde tomando sus manos con ternura.

\- Eres una niña tonta, fui muy claro que solo era un juego de unas noches y que estabas de acuerdo desde un principio. – Contesta con frialdad quitando sus manos.

\- Pero me enamore de ti, me entregue y yo…

\- No me importa, tengo una meta y tú la tuya y ambos caminos no se juntan. – Sentencia sin tacto alguno.

\- Estoy embarazada. – Declara ella con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía la esperanza que le dijera algo que la ayude en ese momento, pero lo que dijo le quebró el corazón.

\- Se suponía que te cuidarías. – Responde con la mirada seria, el busca en su billetera una tarjeta. – Ten, dile que vas de mi parte.

\- ¿Quien se supone que es el Doctor Rubeus? – Consulta leyendo la tarjeta.

\- Un amigo, te hará un aborto y no tendrás que preocuparte. – Dice girando lentamente.

Ami lo miro mientras sus lágrimas caían sin control. Por el contrario Zoisite la miro con una frialdad que termino por matar su alma. Con un simple – _"Immer Mädchen"_ – tomo su maleta y salió por las calles de Berlín. La nieve comenzó a caer lentamente cubriendo todo con un blanco fantasmal. Ella se quedo mirándolo mientras se alejaba y sus rodillas no pudieron más. En el piso Ami se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente regresar a Japón con un bastardo, sería una deshonra para su madre y sabía muy bien que si se quedaba con el pequeño no podría estudiar su carrera, ni que hablar de conocer a alguien ni ser respetada. Regreso llorando a su departamento y a pesar de estar caso congelada, se planteo que hacer al respecto, cuáles eran sus opciones, ir a lo de ese asesino, ser madre o su carrera. Muchas cosas daban vuelta en su cabeza a una velocidad que nunca se imagino. Simplemente se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que si quería que ambas fueran alguien en la vida debería hacer sacrificios. El reflejo que al llegar mostraba desesperación, ahora mostraba decisión y todo rastro de esa buena niña que había aterrizado en Alemania hacia algunos meses desapareció como las lágrimas de sus ojos. Rápidamente se puso fría como un tempano y calculo lo que quedaba de su estadía, el tiempo de su último periodo, su ultima relación y en un almanaque que tenia marcado con el final de clases, también marco una fecha con un bolígrafo rojo. Así pasaron cerca de ocho meses en los cuales ella disimulo su embarazo ante el mundo, pero sin dejar de cuidar la gestación del pequeño, del cual no sabía que era. Simplemente no quería saber, no quería fantasear, no quería amarlo antes de que nazca.

Cuando el día llego ella fue a una clínica y con una identificación falsa tuvo al pequeño y antes que le dieran el alta ella desapareció. La semana siguiente abordo un avión a su Tokio natal, pero ya no era ella, ya no era la tierna chica que todos conocieron. Bajo del avión como un espectro sin vida y rápidamente ese sentimiento de pérdida lo trato de llenar de conocimientos. De esta manera se convirtió en la médica más joven de todo Japón, se especializo en cirugía general y cardiovascular. Su nombre fue rápidamente asociado al éxito. Los hombres la admiraban por ser fría y certera, mientras que las mujeres la envidiaban por ser una despiadada mujer que, al igual le hicieron a ella, usaba a los hombres a su antojo. Eventualmente ella se convirtió en la Jefa de Cirugía del Hospital General de Tokio, a pesar de no tener más de 30 años y continúo en el cargo con la seguridad de llegar a ser la directora de este. Pero a pesar de los logros, los premios y reconocimientos, ella se sentía vacía, algo le faltaba y era claro que ese algo estaba en algún lugar de Alemania. Se planteo mil veces regresar, intentar encontrarla y remendar las cosas. Pero algo era claro. ¿Con que cara la miraría a los ojos? ¿Qué clase de derecho tendría después de casi 20 años y llegar a presentarse como su madre? Todas las respuestas iban al fracaso, pues de seguro ella tendría una familia que la quiera. Por lo que simplemente siguió su fría vida como siempre. Pero todo cambio de la mañana a la noche cuando la nueva residente en Neurocirugía se haría cargo del lugar de su predecesor. La doctora Berjerite Ayakashi, una joven ambiciosa como Misuno que rápidamente se gano el respeto de sus colegas, incluso de la seria y objetiva Jefa de Cirugía.

En la tarde de domingo ambas fueron llamadas a Emergencia, pues desde la pista Fuji Speedway ubicada en la Prefectura de Shizuoka, trasladaban a una de las corredoras más graves de un accidente de F1. Aun sin tener trato ambas esperaron al helicóptero sanitario en el helipuerto ubicado en la terraza del nosocomio. A pesar de que la fuerte tormenta que azotaba la región y el peligro propio de esta maniobra bajaron a la corredora y junto con un importante grupo de profesionales altamente capacitados. Con una simple evaluación encontraron que no sería nada sencillo arrancar a la mujer de las garras de la muerte. La primera impresión de Ami era correcta, tenía un desgarro en la Aorta y un serio daño en el abdomen, mientras que la fractura de cráneo amenazaba con comprometer sus funciones motoras, cosa que obligo a Berjerite a trabajar en el mismo quirófano. Tres horas más tarde ambas fueron a darle el informe a la pareja que recién llegaba al nosocomio, una conocida violinista que se colgó del cuello de ambas al recibir tan grata noticia. Tras dejar a la agradecida mujer salieron caminando con tranquilidad.

\- Eres tan buena como me dijeron Misuno. – Comienza Berjerite al salir de terapia intensiva.

\- Por el contrario Ayakashi. Nunca vi un procedimiento de emergencia como ese. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bertri! – Responde con gracia quitándose la gorra celeste adornada con copos de nieve. – Deja de llamarme por el apellido ese es mi apodo.

\- Es lo que corresponde Doctora.

\- Lo que corresponde es que salgamos a tomar algo. ¡Estoy estresada! – Invita dejando el protocolo.

\- ¿Pero no tiene que volver con su familia? – Cuestiona la jefa.

\- No, Helios esta en un seminario de Polisomnografía en Estados Unidos con su amigo Darien y mi pequeña amazona esta con mis hermanas, de seguro la están malcriando como hacen siempre… en particular Köan. – Finaliza resignada.

\- Siendo ese el caso acepto su invitación doctora Aya… – La Neurocirujana pone mala cara y Ami se retracta. – Berjerite.

\- Es un comienzo. – Responde con una sonrisa.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa y firmar sus correspondientes expedientes, ambas doctoras fueron a un conocido bar cerca del hospital. Black Moon. En él la mesera, una mujer sensual de cabellos rosa les dejo la carta.

\- ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – Cuestiona la de la larga trenza.

\- Creo… Que… ¿Burbujas de Mercurio? – Responde mirando extrañada a su colega.

\- Yo Dark Wather, con un poco mas de vodka para mí. – Dice devolviendo la carta a la mecerá.

\- No entiendo porque no le ponen los nombres como corresponde. – Se pregunta Ami.

\- Es cierto, parecen ataques de anime, pero mientras tenga la cantidad de vodka recomendada por mi hermana Petz estará bien. ¿Agregamos algo más?

\- Si algo para comer. No almorcé con la llegada del helicóptero. – Recuerda la pelicorto.

La mesera regreso y dejo las bebidas, aprovechando también para pedir una pizza de la casa. Una vez que se retira Bejerite continúa.

\- Entonces… ¿Donde estudiaste?

\- Comencé un post grado en Berlin. – Dijo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón. – Luego aquí y algún seminario en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

\- Entonces conociste a Zoicite. – Pregunta con tranquilidad y Ami escupió su bebida sin pensarlo. – Veo que por tu reacción las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos… pero te agradara saber que se enamoro perdidamente de una actriz que lo dejo por un apuesto hombre rubio, una tal Aino o algo así.

\- Me alegra que haya sufrido. – Dice mirando su copa.

\- No solo eso, fue demandado por hacer experimentos extraños en Harvard o algo así y se le quito su licencia. Creo que está trabajando con un tal Tomoe que recluta a talentos sin título para quedarse con sus investigaciones.

\- Lo pago… pago por sus pecados… – Dice por lo bajo, pero no tanto.

\- Eso quiere decir que a ti también te uso. – Dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Ese era su juego y conmigo perdió. Lo golpee tan fuerte en las… tu sabes, que pienso que por se hizo gay.

Ambas comenzaron a reír con ganas mientras chocaban sus tragos de nuevo.

\- Sabes Ami. Siento que tú y yo estamos destinadas a ser grandes amigas o poderosas enemigas.

\- ¡Que sea lo que el destino nos depare Bertri!

Ese fue el comienzo de una buena relación. Los meses pasaban y ambas seguían conociéndose más. Tanto que muchos rumoreaban que eran más que amigas, pues era la única persona que hacía reír a la seria doctora.

En una de sus recorridas Ami se encontraba revisando los papeles para el alta de la paciente Tenoe que entro sin anunciarse al cuarto y vio que la violinista estaba besando apasionadamente a la rubia.

\- Yo… lo siento… – Dijo y salió rápidamente del lugar roja como un tomate. En el camino se encontró con Berjerite.

\- ¡¿Como que viste un demonio!? – Dice al verla tan consternada.

\- No es que… yo… – Comenzó haciendo señas con la mano.

\- ¿Viste al paciente de la habitación 218? – Cuestiona divertida.

\- ¡No! ¿Que tienen el paciente de la 218 que todo el mundo habla? – Consulto recordando el rumor.

\- Pues… – Bertri pone sus manos a una distancia importante de la otra y gesticula la palabra "Muerta" por lo que Ami se pone aun mas colorada. – Veo que no fue eso… – Deduce al ver su rostro.

\- No es que pase por la habitación de Tenoe para comunicarles el alta y ellas… tú sabes…

Bertry parpadeo unos instantes y comenzó a reír con ganas. Miro que Ami no se reía y le responde.

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? – Ella responde que no, aunque menea la cabeza.

\- Bueno lo supuse, pero nunca imagine ver algo así. – Continua no menos ruborizada.

\- Mi querida Ami. – Dice abrazándola por uno de sus lados. – ¡Creo que son cosas que te has perdido en la universidad!

\- Acaso tu…

\- Mejor lo hablamos luego. – Mira el reloj y le dice sacándole la carpeta. – Yo le daré la noticia a Tenoe y tu ve a ver si ese baboso cuatro ojos sabe preparar a un paciente para una cirugía.

\- Está comenzando su residencia. ¿Que esperabas? – Defiende al novato.

\- ¡Favor por favor! – Dice con gracias y al verle la cara agrega. – ¡Esta bien, invito la primera ronda!

El turno termina y ambas van nuevamente al bar Black Moon. Como de costumbre piden lo mismo y unas papas de la casa o Papas Black. Mientras discutían un par de asuntos laborales para el día siguiente Bertri recuerda algo que hace que se atragante con su bebida.

\- Por cierto Michiru te envía sus disculpas por lo que viste. – Dice burlona.

\- Que considerada… – Responde llevándose el vaso a la cara nuevamente.

\- Acaso tu nunca… – Mueve las manos y ve que ella se vuelve a atragantar con su bebida.

\- ¡NO! ¡Yo jamás! – Responde seriamente mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

\- ¡No te ofendas! Como estuviste con Zoicite, imagine que te gustaban… tu sabes.

\- No es algo que me interese y en verdad me sorprende te alguien con tu reputación.

\- La vida es para vivirla Ami. – Afirma.

\- ¿Y tu esposo que opina al respecto?

\- Creo que serás la primera en saberlo… – Toma un trago de su bebida y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos. – De todas mis hermanas soy la única que es lesbiana. Pensé que Petz, pero luego conoció a ese principito y está esperando familia.

\- ¿Pero tu esposo?

\- Una farsa.

\- ¿Y tu hija?

\- Adoptada.

\- Pero…pero…pero…

\- Pero nada Ami. Me case porque me enamore de una hermosa niña de un orfanato. Le pedí a un buen amigo mío, o sea mi "esposo" Helios, que me hiciera el favor. Es una maravillosa persona que no tiene ningún problema en cumplir lo sueños de la gente, es más los estudia. Hace dos días vinimos a tomar algo día aquí para ver el tema del divorcio y creo que se enamoro de aquella mesera. – Dice señalando a la mujer de cabellos rosas. – Así que cuando todo termine volveré a ser soltera. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y tu hija lo sabe?

\- Es muy inteligente y perceptiva. Ya la conocerás.

\- Aun no entiendo…

\- En el amor no hay que entender nada Ami. – Dice tomando su mano. – ¡Solo hay que dejar que los sentimientos fluyan y ya!

Ella quita la mano con brusquedad y se la queda mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡No eres mi tipo! – Responde riéndose. – Me gustan más… como Hino de Recursos Humanos.

\- ¿Y que puede tener ella que no tenga yo? – Se defiende molesta.

\- ¿Celosa? – Responde riendo.

\- No es que…

\- Te gustan los hombres aunque estos te tengan miedo. He visto como los tratas y por un momento pensé que también eras de las mías. Pero al verte con Ryo de obstetricia me di cuenta que no.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Hace dos semanas, te buscaba para consultarte sobre un procedimiento que le habías hecho a Kumada. ¡Debes cerrar la puerta!

Bertry comienza a reír y Ami estaba más roja de lo que jamás pensó en ver a una persona. Pero rápidamente cambio de tema para no hostigarla innecesariamente y siguieron la noche hasta que se retiraron.

Los días pasaron y Ami comenzó a distanciarse un poco de su amiga. No era una mujer prejuiciosa, pero algo en su interior le decía que se alejara. Así siguieron los meses hasta que Ami estaba tomando un café por los pasillos. Ya estaba terminando su turno cuando ve a una joven de 20 años aproximadamente con un peinado verdaderamente extraño de un celeste muy pálido. La joven jugaba con un pequeño oso y en verdad no le daba importancia al resto del mundo. Ella se quedo viéndola ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que la joven mujer la miro atentamente.

\- "Guten abend verpassen" – Comienza en perfecto alemán mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Ami dejo caer su carpeta al piso dejándola totalmente congelada de la impresión.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno esta historia tiene un tiempo desde que la comencé y nunca la termine, así que como es mi insana costumbre lo publico para forzarme a terminara!

Esta es la primera de las historias que comenzare de cada una de las sailors y como es mi nueva y habitual locura shipiare todo! (Ríe como un demente!) Por cierto no sabía que titulo ponerle, así que lo tomo prestado en parte a famosa doctora de Seattle!

Glosario:

Immer Mädchen: "Hasta siempre niña" en Alemán

Charité-Universidad de Medicina de Berlín: Charité es el hospital y escuela de medicina más antiguo de Berlín y fue fundada en 1710. Actualmente constituye uno de los hospitales más grandes de Europa, al albergar cerca de 7,000 estudiantes y 233 profesores, y es parte de la Universidad Libre de Berlín y la Universidad Humboldt. Numerosos médicos, científicos y premios nobel han pasado por esta institución. En total, Charité agrupa más de 100 clínicas e institutos científicos.

Polisomnografía: La polisomnografía es una prueba útil para el diagnóstico de trastornos relacionados con el sueño, principalmente para el estudio del síndrome de apnea obstructiva del sueño. Conoce cómo se lleva a cabo.

Guten abend verpassen: Buenas noches Señora en alemán.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta nueva idea y sus comentarios!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 La Nueva

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Fragmento del Capítulo 1

Los días pasaron y Ami comenzó a distanciarse un poco de su amiga. No era una mujer prejuiciosa, pero algo en su interior le decía que se alejara. Así siguieron los meses hasta que Ami estaba tomando un café por los pasillos. Ya estaba terminando su turno cuando ve a una joven de 20 años aproximadamente con un peinado verdaderamente extraño de un celeste muy pálido. La joven jugaba con un pequeño oso y en verdad no le daba importancia al resto del mundo. Ella se quedo viéndola ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que la joven mujer la miro atentamente.

\- "Guten abend verpassen" – Comienza en perfecto alemán.

Ami dejo caer su carpeta al piso dejándola totalmente congelada de la impresión.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

LA NUEVA

\- "Buena noches niña" – Responde sorprendiendo a la joven mientras se agachaba a juntar sus cosas.

\- Veo que sabe alemán… perdió la gracia… – Le dice dejando su oso a un lado para ayudarla a juntar sus papeles.

\- ¿Y porque la perdería? – Responde sentándose a su lado para acomodar los papeles en orden que estaban.

\- En la mañana moleste a una mujer de cabello negro y hasta que apareció mamá… pensé en divertirme contigo un rato. – Responde estirando los brazos de oso de peluche.

\- ¿Y quién es tu mama? ¿Es paciente aquí?

\- ¡Una gran medica! ¡De las que te arregla todo lo que tienes acá! – Dice tocándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Entonces tu eres Para-Para! – Deduce rápidamente.

\- Y tú debes ser Mizuno. – Responde de manera siniestra intimidando a Ami.

\- Como es que…

\- Mama me hablo mucho de ti, pero no eres tan bonita como dijo… eres más… del tipo aburrida.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso? – Cuestiona con gracia.

\- Tus zapatos son de viaja, tu ropa es de señora y tu cabello es de ñoño. Y… – Le saca los lentes que tenida en su guardapolvo y continua. – ¡Los lentes preferidos de todo nerd!

\- No todo en la vida es diversión pequeña. – Responde tomando sus lentes. – Algún día veras que los adultos tenemos prioridades.

\- Si, más de la mitad de mi vida eso me dijeron en el orfanato. Por eso los adultos me llenaron de hermanos bastardos. – Responde sin ningún inconveniente.

\- ¿Como que te abandonaron?

\- Si. De recién nacida en un orfanato en Berlín. Pero el pasado no es algo que me preocupe. Ni saber quien fue la que me dejo aquel día. En todo caso si llego a saberlo se lo agradeceré. Gracias a ese ser tengo la gran madre que tengo ahora, sin contar con la oportunidad que medio.

Ami se quedo helada ante lo que la pequeña acababa de decirle sin ningún tipo de miramiento. En ese momento Berjerite sale del ascensor y se acerca al extraño par.

\- ¡Veo que conociste a mi pequeña! – Dice con alegría revolviendo su cabello.

\- ¡Mama tengo 20! ¡No soy una pequeña!

\- Para mí lo serás siempre Para querida – Dice amorosamente dándole un beso en la cabeza que la joven rechaza.

\- Si… ¡Y tenias razón es muy inteligente! – Dice Ami.

\- ¡Tenga por seguro que la superare en sus notas algún día! – Responde con orgullo.

\- ¡Que te he dicho con respecto a retar a la gente! – Reta Bertry.

\- ¿Que está mal? – Responde autómata retorciendo su oso a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Y que mas? – Continúa cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¡Lo siento señora Mizuno! – Responde de una manera no muy convincente.

\- No es nada pequeña. Nos vemos más mañana. – Se despide abrazando sus carpetas.

\- Por supuesto que nos veremos Directora. – Saluda la joven mientras vio como se retiraba la doctora.

Y sin decir nada mas, salió caminado rápidamente hacia su oficina en donde se encerró dejando caer sus carpetas. Rápidamente esos fantasmas que trato inútilmente de esconder, aparecieron para atormentarla, cayó de rodillas mientras el lugar la asfixiaba. Salió alterada del hospital sin ser notada y se fue a refugiar a un bar lejos de este, pero cerca de su casa. Dentro pidió algo fuerte y tomo el primero de una vez, aunque no sería el último de la noche. Una copa tras otra hasta que el mesero se preocupo de su estado y la subió en un taxi para cerrar antes que se le ocurra regresar. Aunque antes llegar a su casa compro un par de botellas, otra de las ventajas propias de Tokio, las maquinas expendedoras de casi todo. No supo como llego a su casa, pero eso no le impidió seguir tomando y retomo un viejo mal hábito, el cigarrillo. A la mañana siguiente se reporto como enferma, pues no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, en particular a Berjerite. Al segundo día de su ausencia la neurocirujana se preocupo y decidió ir a verla a su casa.

Luego de su turno y con dos cirugías agotadoras, apareció en el lujoso complejo de edificios donde su amiga se estaba escapando de sus problemas. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta hasta que un ser parecido a quien había conocido en el quirófano abrió. Ambas se quedaron mirándose con sorpresa, pues Ami no esperaba verla en su casa, mientras que Berjerite le preocupo lo que veía.

\- ¿Pero que te paso? – Dice la recién llegada sin pensarlo.

\- Lo siento, ya me recuperare. – Contesta como autómata agarrada a la puerta con la intención de que esta no entre y agrega como para que no continúe. – Es algo que no entenderías…

\- Si no hablas… no lo entenderé. – Responde entrando sin esperar invitación.

\- ¡OYE!

\- ¡Oye nada! ¡Estamos preocupadas por ti! – Dice Berjerite con sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué? No mientas, del hospital nadie lo haría, quizás Ryo, pero solo por sexo. Pero estoy segura que nadie me quiere.

\- ¡Para-Para y yo lo estamos! – Responde enfrentándola.

Fue como si la herida se abriera nuevamente, después de dos días de intentar ahogarla en alcohol. Comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas que no pudo evitar ocultar a la cirujana, por lo que esta simplemente la abrazo sin saber que le pasaba. Tras un rato de acompañarla en silencio Bertry la mira y limpiando sus últimas lágrimas dice.

\- Creo que es mejor que te des una ducha mientras preparo algo decente para que comas. – Dice con tranquilidad.

\- No es necesario. – Responde apenada.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Si lo es! Y no es una sugerencia doctora Mizuno. ¡Apestas! – Ordena bromeando con lo último.

A duras penas acepta, y peor aún tenía razón, apestaba. Mientras se tomo un largo baño la neurocirujana opto por pedir comida a un delivery, pues solo encontró pan lactar, fiambre, algunas conservas para sándwich y muchas botellas de alcohol. "¿Acaso funciona de sándwich y tragos?" Se cuestiono a si misma tras revisar la heladera y las alacenas.

Al salir del baño, con una gran remera a modo de camisón, encontró que la comida había llegado y la estaba sirviendo en la mesa frente al sillón, donde era el único lugar donde no había toneladas de libros, como la mesa del comedor. Mientras comían Ami le relato su historia con Zoicite, pero omitiendo lo de haber dejado en adopción, a quien a estas alturas su corazón le decía que era Para-Para. Simplemente le dijo que lo había perdido en el parto, aunque la amargura de sus palabras hizo sospechar a su interlocutora, aun así esta no emitió comentario alguno o juicio de valores, pues sería lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos y también era consciente que en los 90´s no era el mismo Japón de hoy día. Aun así siguió escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir, o a estas alturas sacar de su sistema. Con todo su relato concluido, al menos por parte de Ami, junto con la comida, llego un largo silencio. Uno que se torno incomodo y Ami decidió hacer algo para cortar con el lúgubre ambiente.

\- Pero cuéntame algo… ¿Que has hecho?

\- ¿Te mencione quien me invito a salir? – Ami responde entre sorprendida e interesada por el cambio. – ¡Viluy de sistemas! – Agrega con alegría.

\- ¿Es como tú? – Cuestiona con dificultad.

\- ¿Como que es como yo? – Responde desorientada.

\- Ya sabes te gustan las mujeres… – Dice poniéndose colorada. – como tú…

Bertry comienza a reírse con ganas y Ami se permitió distenderse y comenzó a reír contagiada por la cantarina carcajada.

\- Si te incomoda, discúlpame, pero desde que me comenzaron a gustar las mujeres no me avergüenzo de eso. – Dice sentándose a su lado intimidándola.

\- Es que no puedo imaginarme con una mujer, es todo…

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Quizás en la preparatoria, antes de… olvídalo. – Responde menospreciando su recuerdo.

\- ¡Vamos dime! – Pide casi suplicando con un puchero. Esto hizo reír a Ami y sintiéndose en confianza respondió.

\- Es que… – Ella toma aire y continúa. – Había una chica que estaba en la clase de economía domestica y cocina en la escuela antes de viajar. Era muy amable y cocinaba muy bien, compartíamos los almuerzos, pues ella era muy fuerte y yo muy nerd. Era alta y su largo cabello castaño era suave… también tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¿La has vuelto a ver?

\- No. Quizás por eso caí en los brazos de Zoicite, tenía algo de ella. Su cabello y sus ojos en particular.

\- ¿Y la quisiste besar?

\- No… no lo sé. Era una tonta adolecente.

Inconscientemente cierra sus ojos y pasa sus dedos por su labio inferior pensando que habría pasado. Sin que la percibiera Bertri acorto distancia y antes que pudiera reaccionar sus dedos cambiaron por un par de labios carnosos que se permitió por unos segundos disfrutar, pero rápidamente regreso a la realidad.

\- ¡Esto no está bien! – Dice molesta poniéndose de pie. – Disculpa, pero creo que es hora que te retires.

\- Lo siento Ami, suelo dejarme llevar.

\- Ese es el problema. ¡Todo el mundo se deja llevar sin medir las consecuencias! – Responde apretando sus manos.

\- Lo siento. – Dice con sinceridad tomando su mano, para luego tomar su carera y salir del departamento.

Si Ami no estaba bien con la sospecha, o mejor dicho la seguridad de que su hija estaba viviendo con su única amiga, también le estaba haciendo dudar en muchas cuestiones. Recogió las cosas y se dio cuenta que a pesar de las preguntas y cuestionamientos morales de todo lo que estaba pasando, no se sentía tan mal después de la visita de Bertry. Tras tomar un té de hierbas para descansar, se recostó en el sofá, pues su cuarto estaba muy frio y por extraño que le pareciera, el aroma al perfume de su inesperada visita que quedo en el tapizado la ayudo a dormir.

Despertó temprano en la mañana y a pesar que los días de desarreglo aun mostraban síntomas, tenía otro temple. Era como si el haber confesado ese oscuro secreto, a medias, la había librado de una pesada carga. Y en cierta medida así fue. Tomo un té rápido y salió hacia el hospital. En el camino pensó en comprar algo en alguna cadena de comida rápida, pero opto por el bufet del nosocomio, un lugar que ella no solía ir, ni comer con el resto del personal. Al entrar se produjo un silencio incomodo, como si el diablo hubiera atravesado la puerta, que en parte así era, por lo que tomo una bandeja y se sirvió un café, unas tostadas y una fruta. Cuando salió de la fila alguien se le acerco con una sonrisa y le dejo un postre en su bandeja.

\- Buen día doctora Mizuno. – Dice Beltry. – Te recomiendo esto para después, porque si no los tomas ahora, simplemente desaparecen para el medio día. – Agrego después de dejar un postre en su charola.

\- Gracias doctora Ayanami. Por cierto… anoche…

\- No pasa nada doctora. – Dice guiñándole un ojo. – Tomamos asiento.

Ambas se sentaron en uno de los extremos mientras lentamente el bullicio propio de un comedor se alzaba de nuevo.

\- Parezco el Cuco. – Dice Ami algo avergonzada.

\- Diría que la Monja, está de moda y a Para-Para le gustan esas películas.

\- ¿No es pequeña para esas películas? – Cuestiona interesada.

\- Tiene 20 años, aunque siempre será mi pequeña a fin de cuentas. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo yo también las miraba cuando era niña. Bueno en realidad solo lo hacía para asustar a Petz y a Koan.

\- Aun así la veo muy pequeña. – Advierte.

\- Lo que si la asusta son las cartas de amor. – Ami escupe su café de la impresión y tras pasarle una servilleta continua. – Es como si le huyera al amor.

\- Quien sabe. – Dice riendo con nervios. – Quizás le teme al compromiso.

\- ¿Como tú? – Responde mirándola a través de la taza.

Y Ami se quedo helada. Se sintió descubierta y al mirarla su amiga sonrió y comenzó a reír como si nada habría pasado. Pero ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se equivocara o simplemente quiera saber más de la pequeña.

\- Por cierto hay una nueva interna en Pediatría. – Dice para cambiar de tema.

\- Si una tal Atenea Dreanwors o algo así. – Recuerda. – ¿Pero cómo lo sabes si hoy tengo que entrevistarla?

\- ¡Porque es Para-Para! – Ami se quedo halada sin poder decir nada, aunque su cara lo dijo todo por lo que Berjerite continúo. – Como te dije ella es muy inteligente y ya se recibió y ahora quiere hacer la especialización en pediatría y por lo que sé lo hará con el Doctor Kou.

\- Si él es un gran doctor, aplicado y pocas veces he compartido el quirófano, puesto que es muy bueno en lo que hace.

\- Sin contar que te gusta. – Ella se asombra por lo que agrega. – Se te nota la cara de tonta cuando te lo cruzas.

\- ¿Tan evidente es? – Cuestiona Ami ruborizada.

\- Se mirar a mi competencia. – Responde guiñando un ojo. – Me voy que tengo un aneurisma en el quirófano 3. ¡Chao!

Media hora más tarde Ami estaba en su despacho esperando a Athenas Dreanworks la joven doctora. Estaba nerviosa y le traspiraban las manos, no recordaba estar así ni cuando estuvo a cargo de su primera operación. Alguien golpeo la puerta y supo que era ella. Ella dijo que pasara y la joven de extraño cabello celeste entro muñida de su bata blanca con su oso asomando de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Tome asiento Doctora Dreanworks. – La joven acepta y a diferencia del otro día se la veía nerviosa. – Dígame… – Comienza mirando sus calificaciones, las cuales eran casi perfectas. – ¿Cual es su interés en mi hospital? Podría estar en cualquier lado con estas calificaciones.

\- Si, pero aquí puedo estar con mi madre, sin contar que me gusta Japón, ya que en cierta forma, es mi segundo hogar. – Responde como si de una respuesta pensada se tratara.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y cuáles son sus aspiraciones? – Cuestiona dejando el expediente en el escritorio.

\- Ser la mejor y tratar de ayudar a todos sin importar su condición. – Responde con orgullo.

\- Para eso esta Médicos sin Fronteras. – Contesta sin mucha emoción.

\- Lo sé, pero primero quiero ser una gran pediatra.

\- Definitivamente lo lograra, mas con sus notas, sin contar que es una de las medicas más jóvenes que conozco. Vaya a reportarse con el Doctor Kou en el Área de pediatría. – Llena unos papeles firmándolos y sellándolos. – Entréguele esto. – Dice acercando una nota. – Buena suerte Doctora.

\- Gracias Directora Mizuno. – Responde estrechando su mano.

La joven se levanta y camina hacia la puerta deteniéndose en esta con su mano en el picaporte. Mira a su ahora jefa como para decir algo, fue cuando esta la mira y no pudo mas que salir de la oficina sin emitir comentario.

_Anatomía según Ami_

Ya en el área de pediatría estaba el Doctor Kou mirando expedientes, cuando la chica de extraño cabello asomo por el ascensor. Este la miro de arriba abajo pensando que era una de esas internas que creen que con humor se puede curar, pero al estar a su lado esta se presenta y le da la nota. El la lee un par de veces escéptico y luego la mira.

\- Espero que este a la altura, pues si no lo está quedara afuera de mi servicio. Comprendió Doctora Dreamworks.

\- Puede estar tranquilo Doctor Kou, no lo decepcionare. - Responde son seguridad.

\- No me decepcionara. No espero nada de usted. Si decepciona a alguien será a su familia y a sus profesores. Acompáñeme.

Fueron a realizar una ronda por las habitaciones con la intención de ver cómo reaccionaba y como esperaba, mostraba demasiada empatía con los pacientes. Al ser tan joven se comprometía mucho con los niños que estaban internados, en particular con los pacientes oncológicos.

No solo al observo durante el turno, también la presiono, pues al ser tan joven no la creía capas y aun así supero su primer día en su servicio. A pesar de llegar su hora de terminar su turno, la dejo a cargo de unos estudios después de hora, así la joven Atheneas se quedo con un par de niños que estaban internados. Mientras le leía un cuento a uno, ve a su madre en la puerta ya con su saco para irse a casa. Ella se disculpo con el pequeño y salió a su encuentro.

\- Te estaba esperando.

\- El doctor Kou me dejo encargo unos estudios en unos niños.

\- Ya veo… eso es derecho de piso. Mañana te traeré ropa limpia para que te cambies, quédate en una de las habitaciones para internos y pórtate bien.

\- !MAMA! !Ya soy mayor! - Responde con fastidio.

\- Aun así eres mi pequeña. – Le da un beso en la mejilla y sale por el largo pasillo. – No lo olvides.

_Anatomía según Ami_

Al otro lado del nosocomio estaba Ami terminando un par de papeles que se le juntaron en los dos días de ausencia. Dejo sus lentes y presiono el puente de la nariz, estaba agotada pues sin darse cuenta eran casi las 11 de la noche. Se levanto y fue hasta uno de los pasillos centrales a una de las maquinas de café. Cuando llego vio a la joven doctora luchando con un billete arrugado para que la maquina lo reconozca. Se quedo viéndola como una y otra vez el billete no era tomado por esta haciendo que ella se ponga aun más nerviosa. Se puso a su lado y saco un billete en mejores condiciones y lo inserto en la maquina.

\- ¿Que quieres? Yo invito. – Dice Ami con una sonrisa.

\- Un café con crema.

\- Que curioso… - Dice Ami dándole a la maquina la orden de sacar dos latas. – ¿Que haces a esta hora?

\- El Doctor Kou me dejo a cargo de unos estudios. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Todos hicimos eso… sabes, no es tarea de los residentes, es de las enfermeras. – Explica tomando asiento en una de las bancas.

\- Lo imaginaba y algo me habían dicho mamá… – Dice cayendo desanimada en el asiento.

\- ¿A usted también se lo hicieron?

\- No creo que haya interno en el mundo que no pague derecho de piso. Ten por seguro que en algún momento te pedirá su café.

\- Por cierto… - Ella saca de su guardapolvo un sándwich envuelto en papel film. – ¿Quiere un poco?

\- Solo si es de atún con queso. – Responde bromeando.

\- Mi favorito… ¡Qué casualidad! – Contesta inocente partiendo el emparedado en dos.

Ami toma la mitad sin decir nada y da un mordisco. Como era de esperar estaba hecho como a ella le gustaba.

\- Sabe. – Comienza con la boca llena. – Ni a mama ni a mis tías les gusta el atún… y si algo hay en Alemania es un pésimo atún.

\- Quien sabe… – Contesta nerviosa. – ¿No vas a ir a tu casa?

\- No, hoy me quedare en el hospital. Creo que tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a esta vida.

\- Es una vida sacrificada, pero con muchas satisfacciones.

\- Prefiero una vida con amigos que satisfactoria. Sin ofender.

\- No lo haces… uno toma las decisiones en la vida y tiene que vivir con eso… - Dice comiendo el ultimo pedazo de emparedado.

\- Espero ser feliz como mi mama. – Dice con una gran sonrisa. – Gracias por el café.

\- Gracias por el emparedado.

\- Otro día le voy a preparar uno espacial. – Se pone de pie y se estira la espalda aparatosamente. – Voy a ver esos estudios y voy a ver que cuarto hay disponible para dormir.

\- Ve a dormir al cuarto 10, es el único que tiene traba por dentro.

\- Gracias. – Dice con una sonrisa.

Ami se queda viendo como la niña, la joven doctora se alejaba por el pasillo desierto hacia el Área de Pediatría. Se quedo pensando un largo rato mientras salía a encender un cigarro. Miro hacia el cielo y solo las estrellas se dejaban ver en esa fresca noche de otoño. Se replanteó muchas cosas, pero de una cosa estaba segura.

\- No le di nada en la vida, pero le daré todo mi apoyo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno con varios problemas de tiempo y con esa loca idea de sacar historias sin tener ni la remota idea de cómo hacerlas sale este segundo capitulo.

Antes que digan nada he investigado y hay muchos médicos jóvenes incluso menores a nuestra co-protagonista. Así que espero que les guste como va y espero sugerencias!

Agradecimientos:

Lita Wellington: Bueno como veras saque otro capítulo! Me costo y como te había comentado se complico en algunas cosas y si también es una de mis hermanas favoritas! Com dijiste la sangre llama y quizás ahora se complique un poco las cosas! Muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras!

usagi moonie: Lamentablemente si es una situación común. Y si ella opto por el éxito, pero como se dice por ahí todo vuelve algún dia. Por parte de Bertry tratara de ser mas que su amiga y confidente y ahora su hija será su colega. Espero que te guste este capitulo Mi Lady!

King of Conquest: Como habiamos hablado oportunamente la historia iba a ser un Oneshot para un concurso cuya temática eran problemas adolescentes y entre ellos embarazos no deseados y quedo más de la mitad de la historia hecha, o sea casi dos capítulos. Y siempre vario los personajes y lo que hacen, puesto que ya Chibiusa fue protagonista en dos historias, también los voy variando en los papeles! Con lo de Zoisite te doy la razón, pero era algo que ya había hecho y simplemente quedo ahí. Espero que te guste el rumbo de esta adaptación de universo paralelo!

Mirel Moon: Nadie es malo en nada, lo importante es que se que te gusta y espero que sigua asi! Muchas gracias mi Lady!

RossMaker: Es lo malo del amor, aunque quizás ahora intente afrontar sus problemas y quién sabe si los soluciona! Gracias pro estar Mi Lady!

Elenmar: Que alegría leerla de nuevo Mi lady! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y espero que sigan siendo buenas y si seguiré trayendo personajes de todos los ámbitos!

Ahora me pone en un aprieto al saber que es su Sailor favorita y tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Tu lo dijiste en el ámbito de la medicina esas cosas pasan! Y como has visto ya le exploto en la cara y quien sabe cómo le ira… (Porque yo lo descubro capitulo a capitulo) Y me encanta saber que está ahí para mis locuras! Y algo había escuchado, pero no estaba del todo seguro, aunque por estos lados se habla mas de Testu de anatomía! Muchas gracias por el dato! Y espero no decepcionar con este capitulo! Nos leemos Mi Lady!

VaMkHt: En efecto este es el fic! Y con los tiempos estoy algo contrariado, peor metiéndole cada vez que puedo! Y si todos cometemos caídas, unas leves y otras que te parten hasta el alma! Por lo pronto Ami tendrá que sobrellevar lo que le esta pasando y como se ve le dara una "mano" desde las sombras. De eso quédese tranquila, mis locuras nunca se acabaran… y hay tantas en mi cabeza! Espero que le guste este capitulo y hace rato que no nos hablamos!

Pato: Espero que este capítulo te guste y sé que me vas a llamar!

Lectores a través de Facebook: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Lector anónimo: Gracias por estar ahí!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


End file.
